


The Adventures of Ninjas

by Hey_its_Jess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, An old middle school RP that I'm re-writing, Comedy, F/M, For my own pleasure, I hope someone likes it anyway, Romance, it's chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_Jess/pseuds/Hey_its_Jess
Summary: Two teenage ninjas end up in Konoha. They go on missions, argue with the Hokage and miss deadlines. Romance may abound, or not. All while trying to live their best life. Only so much can happen. How many misadventures can they get into.





	1. Character Bios

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of an old middle school RP that I did with a friend all the way through high school. Back when Naruto was still a big deal. Before Shippuden was a thing and even before the Chunin exams were even completed. So, the time line in this is a bit different than canon. I'm trying my best to bring canon elements into this while also keeping the timeline and story of the RP the same as well. While the original RP was really weird and definitely showed the maturity level of two 13-14 year olds, I'm changing it enough that I hope it's enjoyable to anyone who happens to read this. This is a side hobby that I'm doing mainly for myself, so if you like it, great! If you don't, that's cool too. 
> 
> This is a cross upload with it also being uploaded on Quotev under my friend's account, RessaChan. I decided to post it here as well so I can get chapters uploaded faster than my friend likes to upload them. I have 8 chapters written, many being from a few months ago. I'll upload them once a week until I catch up to where I've gotten and then it'll be update most likely at a bi-weekly schedule.
> 
> Nino is my character, while Kyra is Ressa's character.

Kyra

Age: 15-16

Height: 5’0

Hair: Blonde with purple streaks

Eyes: Light blue

Jutsu type: Mostly Genjutsu/Taijutsu. Her ninja skills are pretty generic, however, being basicallya Neko, she mostly uses her cat-like skills in battles.

Background: She grew up in her own little village. Being raised by her Aunt Ev, she grew up learning about simple ninja skills as well as her own little specialty. She has a sort of Spotted Leopard spirit in her, which gives her the ability to metamoph into said cat. She can have partial transformation, or become her full feline form. Tired of her average life in her tiny village, she leaves with her little dog, Piper, to seek our a more adventurous lifestyle. Ending up in Konoha, she meets new friends and begins her exciting journey as a Ninja.

 

Nino

Age: 15-16

Height: 5’7

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Orange/Amber

Jutsu type: Similar to the “Wood Release” technique that Hashirama Senju has in the series, but different. At this current time in the RP she was still figuring out what she could and couldn’t do with her own skill set. She can mostly use trees and any other type of plants in her jutsus and later on she will be able to use rocks as well. Other perks will show up the farther the RP goes. Over all she uses weapons and hand-to-hand combat over jutsus.

Background: Orphaned at a young age due to a war in her home village she was raised by her elderly neighbor. Being run out of town by reasons that will be explained later she left her elderly neighbor in the hopes that she would find somewhere better to live. Along the way she meet her K-9 companion who she named Max and they’ve been inseparable since. She made her way through many different villages and met many people, the whole time figuring out what she is and isn’t capable combat wise. After a few years, and a lot of trials and assassination attempts from people from her home village she arrives at Konoha and decided to stay. Later being recruited by Tsunade to fulfill missions for the Leaf Village.

 


	2. 01: A Strange Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck in a tree is highly unlikely of someone who boasts ninja skills. Yet these two have seemed to manage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter was written a few months ago. Any mistakes that are in the chapter, I apologize in advance for. Though, I don't think there are many. All the following chapters up to chapter 8 were all written during the final month of a semester of college while a lot of other things were going on. They're all readable and ever chapter 9 and on I'll make sure they're a mistake and typo free as possible. Enjoy!

      The sun was beginning to fall on the horizon as two teens sat trying to figure out a way to get out of their current predicament. What predicament could our heroes possibly be stuck in? Well, a tree, to be precise. An abnormally tall tree compared to those around it, in the middle of the forest, quite a few miles out from any sort of civilization. The fact that these two teens were stuck in this tree was another predicament in of itself. These two particular teens were ninjas and were returning from a mission when they found themselves in their current situation. The first of these teens was Nino, a mild tempered girl, with eyes the color of amber and brown hair that was absolutely longer than necessary. Crouching on the branch she and her companion rested on Nino was debating on whether or not to jump. After a moment of thinking, she sighed and stood, her hair brushing against her ankles as she turned to her companion.

      “Hey, Kyra, how did we even get up here? There’s not a branch near this height in any direction.”

      “…I don’t know…” Kyra replied. Turning around, she studied their surroundings as well, a puzzled look on her face as her blue eyes scanned the surrounding trees. Kyra was petite in frame and high in energy. Her blonde hair brushed along her lower back as she turned to see if she could find an easy way down from the tree they were on. Her ears twitched, along with her tail as she became even more puzzled that their current tree seemed to only have one branch. The branch they were standing on.

      “We could always jump, but I’m not looking forward to that landing,” Nino replied, wincing at the thought.

      Kyra looked down again. “Well, how bad could it really be?”

      Nino gave a small laugh. “’How bad could it be’ says the girl with cat reflexes and access to claws.”

      “You’re a ninja too! Honestly, this tree shouldn’t be a problem, especially for YOU of all people. You’re the one with the ability to ‘talk to trees’. Why don’t you just tell it let us down?” Kyra asked, folding her arms.

      “You know it doesn’t work that way. Trees are stubborn and don’t like to move.” Nino frowned.

      “Then we’re just going to have to jump. Lady Tsunade is going to get worried if we take much longer.”

      “I don’t think worried is the right word.”

      “Either way, we have to get going, and the only way to do that is to jump!” Kyra said, energetically.

      Before Nino could retort, Kyra jumped off the branch, quickly disappearing towards the ground. Sighing, Nino shook her head. “Sometimes I hate how much energy she has.”

      Taking a deep breath she jumped, following the path her companion took to the ground. The wind rushed passed her face as she picked up speed, hair whipped wildly behind her. The ground was quickly getting closer. The closer it got the more Nino realized there was nothing nearby that she could use to slow her fall. Bracing for impact, she closed her eyes, hit the ground and rolled, pain shooting up her legs. Hissing, Nino stood up slowly, taking tentative steps. Finding nothing broken, she sighed in relief and looked up, at the base of the tree that she and Kyra had just jumped from.

      Realizing that she was at the base of the tree alone she looked around for her companion. She had jumped right after Kyra did so they shouldn’t have landed too far apart. “Kyra?”

      “Nino?” Came a response from behind Nino.

      Turning, Nino saw Kyra jump down from the tree across from her. “I hadn’t thought I jumped too long after you did. So when you weren’t down here I got worried for a second.”

      “You didn’t! I definitely thought you’d take longer to follow me. I was heading up to see if there was a better way down when I heard something hit the ground. Turns out it was you!” Kyra said, smiling, then frowned. “It sounded like you hit pretty hard. Are you okay?”

      “Nothing’s broken to say the least. That’s all I can ask for,” Nino replied, shaking her legs out a little bit.

      “That’s a relief!”

      Nino nodded and looked up. Through the leaves she could tell that the sun had sunk a lot lower on the horizon as the beginning of twilight was starting to show in the sky. “How much do you bet that we’d be able to make it back to Konoha before night completely falls?”

      “Depends, how fast are you’re able to run after that fall of yours?” Kyra asked, still mildly concerned.

      Nino waved her off. “I’ll be fine. If I collapse in pain on the way home that’s when you should start to worry.”

      Kyra giggled. “Alright, sounds like a plan.”

      “Good, let’s get going then. I really don’t want to be yelled at by Tsunade today,” Nino said. Turning she began to run, Kyra right beside her.

      “I think we’re going to get yelled at no matter what. Even if we get back to town before the sun sets it will be right at the time Lady Tsunade is done for the day,” Kyra pointed out.

      Nino groaned. “You’re right. We might as well get back so we can see her bright and early in the morning.”

      “You’re both going to be in the best mood. I can already tell.” Kyra grinned. Neither Nino nor Tsunade were morning people and it was always an entertaining show when they had to meet early in the morning.

      “Just make sure I don’t say anything stupid and I think the mission report will go fine,” Nino said. “We don’t want another ‘Army of Sasquatches invading Earth’ incident.”

      Kyra laughed. “You gotta admit. Tsunade’s face when you said that was priceless!”

      “I’m sure it was, if I could remember it. But, I would rather have her wanting to keep giving me missions. I don’t think me reporting nonsense is going to help with that.”

      Regaining her composure, Kyra nodded, a grin still on her face. The two ran in silence for a while, before Kyra spoke up.

      “So…” She paused, glancing over at Nino. “Do you think you-know-who is waiting for you to get back?”

      Nino groaned, which encouraged Kyra to continue.

      “We were gone for a while this time. I bet anything he’s going to track you down tomorrow.” The teasing in Kyra’s voice was hard to miss.

      “Let’s not talk about him, alright? We both know it’s not going to happen,” Nino said speeding up. “He’s way too clingy for my liking.”

      “You don’t know that~ If you just give him a chance I bet you two would be great together!” Kyra chimed, drawing heart in the air.

      “So help me, the next time we go to the Sand Village I’m getting you back, tenfold for all this teasing about me and you-know-who! As soon as we see Ga-“

      “NO!” Kyra cried, cutting Nino off. Her face was bright red at just the thought of her crush.

      This time it was Nino that was the one laughing as the two continued deeper into the forest, heading home as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon, stars twinkling into existence.

 


	3. 02: Back to Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Kyra are back in Konoha and have to debrief with Lady Tsunade. Once free from the Hokage's wrath the girls make their way through the village and meet with some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a liar. I'm just going to update a chapter a day until I catch up to where I'm at. Please remember that these first chapters were written a while ago and are probably riddled with mistakes due to how large my college load was at the time it was written.

A light knock on the front door brought Nino out of her slumber. Rolling out of bed, she shuffled down the hall to the front door of her apartment, the soft padding of K-9 feet following behind her. Unlocking the door she opened it and stared bleary eyed at her blonde friend. Blinking slowly she barely registered the small ball of fluff that dashed by her legs and barreled into the dog behind her, yipping in excitement.

“Kyra? What are you doing here so early?” Nino asked, a yawn tickling at the back of her throat. “The sun hasn’t even started to show yet.”

“You said you wanted to see Lady Tsunade first thing in the morning,” Kyra pointed out. “Well, it’s first thing in the morning.”

“Tsunade wouldn’t even be in the office yet, would she? I doubt she’s even out of bed,” Nino said, yawn finally escaping. Blinking tears away she looked at Kyra again. “How can you be so awake this early in the morning? Did you even sleep last night?”

“Of course I did, but I’ve always been more of a morning person than you. Now come on, get changed. We’ve got to get to the Hokage’s office as soon as Lady Tsunade gets in,” Kyra said, turning her friend around and leading her back down the hall to the bedroom. 

Nino grumbled all the way, mumbling all the while about how Tsunade could wait and she only wanted a couple hours more of sleep. How it wouldn’t make any difference if they got there as soon as the doors unlocked or if they showed up right before Tsunade was about to take her lunch break. All the while Kyra kept reminding Nino that it was, in fact, her idea to go bright and early in the morning and the sooner she got changed and gave the mission report the sooner she’d be able to come back home and take a nap. 

Sighing Nino slipped out of her pajamas and changed into her usual outfit and clipped on her equipment, though she was sure she wouldn’t need all of it. Grabbing her brush she started the long process of detangling the long brunette mess that she called hair. During the whole process Kyra sat cross-legged on the bed watching the dogs play. Piper, her small tan dog was currently was taunting Max, Nino’s gray wolf-like dog into chasing her. The cheerful barks filled the small apartment as Piper dashed in and out of the room, stopping long enough for Max to almost catch her before dashing under a piece of furniture and running out of the room again. Max followed her at a casual trot, knowing if he’d slide head first into a wall if he went too fast.

After a few minutes Nino set down her brush and turned to her companion. “Ready.”

Kyra grinned and hopped off the bed. “Then let’s get going!”

Leaving the apartment, Nino waited until the two K-9s ran outside before shutting and locking the door. Tossing the keys into her pouch on her waist she ran down the stairs, catching up to Kyra who was already halfway down the street. Falling into step with her friend, Nino and took a deep breath of the summer morning air. Dew was twinkling in the early morning light as the sun began peeking over the Hokage Monument. Looking up at the monument Nino sighed, seeing the face of the woman they were heading to see at that unholy hour of morning, causing Kyra to giggle. 

Reaching the Hokage’s office building the two girls entered and made their way up to Tsunade’s door. Hearing light sounds of papers being moved from the other side of the door, Kyra knocked and stood back, waiting for the door to open. After a moment the door opened and the two were greeted by Shizune. 

“Ah! You’re back. Tsunade’s been waiting for you. Come in and take a seat,” Shizune said, moving so the two could enter.

Entering the room the girls were met by Tsunade who was in the middle of signing papers. Sitting at the two chairs in front of the desk they waited for Tsunade to finish what she was doing before speaking. The dogs settling on the floor next to their masters. Shizune walked around the desk and stood behind her mentor as the room feel into silence, besides from Tsunade’s pen sliding across the paper.

After a few minutes Tsunade sighed, set her pen down then looked up. Giving the two girls before her a disgruntled look she spoke. “It’s about time you two got back. We were beginning to think something had happened to you even though the mission should have been a simple retrieval mission.”

“The mission itself was simple, we just ran into some…difficulties on our way back,” Nino said, with Kyra nodding next to her.

“We can get to the difficulties later. Tell me about the mission. Were you able to find what I sent you for?” Tsunade asked, leaning forward.

Kyra looked at Nino, urging her to report in. Nino nodded and began recalling what they found. “When we reached the small village it was a little different from what we expected. The village was completely incased in snow. The snow banks were close to four feet deep, even though it’s the middle of summer and there wasn’t a hint of snow in any other direction. It was just this one village. As we entered we noticed that it was completely void of any life and looked like it had been abandoned for years.”

“Except for one house,” Kyra said.

Nino nodded. “As we passed the houses we came to one that had smoke coming out of the chimney. Looking in a window we found that there was a fire burning in the fireplace. As we entered the home we noticed that the fire had been lit recently and that whoever had been there must have left as soon as we entered the village. The house itself was small, it had three rooms. The living room, kitchen and bedroom, the only way in was through the front door.”

“There weren’t any footsteps leading in or out of the house when we reached it and we thought that it was strange,” Kyra said. “We decided that there had to have been another way for whoever lit the fire to leave without a trace. That’s when we noticed the rug in the living room.”

Tsunade listened to the girls in front of her ramble on, one of her eyebrows twitching. They were stalling and she knew that they knew that she knew they were stalling. Cutting them off Tsunade frowned. “Honestly, I don’t care about the house. Obviously you found a trapdoor under that rug and you went down into a basement area. What I care about is if you found what I sent you for in that basement.”

Nino and Kyra glanced at each other. Folding her arms, Nino shook her head slightly and stayed silent. Already knowing that Tsunade wouldn’t believe a single word she said if she answered.   
Kyra’s shoulders slumped. Turning her attention to the disgruntled Hokage she answered, “No, we didn’t find what you sent us for.”

Tsunade was silent for a moment before slowly asking. “If you didn’t find what I sent you for, then what did you find?”

“Well…” Kyra paused, looking at Nino for support. When she got none Kyra turned back to Tsunade, twiddling her thumbs nervously. “We found a clan of…little monkey men.”

The silence in the room was deafening as Tsunade stared at Kyra, mouth slightly a jar. Nino just nodded and leaned back in her chair.

“Monkey…men,” Tsunade repeated slowly.

Kyra nodded. “Yes, and they seemed to be having…well, never mind.”

“No, please, enlighten me. What were these little…monkey men…doing?” Tsunade asked in forced calm.

Kyra glanced at her companion one last time, hoping that she would say something. Nino stayed silent, mouth clamped firmly shut. She refused to have another ‘Army of Sasquatches invading Earth’ incident on her record. Even though this time what she would be saying would be the truth. Sighing one last time Kyra spoke.

“They were having a random dance party, ma’am. There was even a DJ that they called the ‘Random Dancing Guy’.”

\- - - - -

The dogs ran head barking happily as Nino and Kyra walked away from the Hokage office building. Kyra was shaking like a leaf while Nino was scratching the back of her head.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Tsunade lose composure that fast in months,” Nino said, letting her arm fall to her side. “I thought I would lose my hearing from all that yelling.”

“I now know why you refused to say anything. I thought the time you brought up sasquatches was funny, but this, this was terrifying,” Kyra said, shaking her head.

“She must have really wanted us to find that “special” saké. I just want to know why it’s so special and why she wants it now.”

“I don’t know, but I hope she gets someone else to go out and find it for her. We searched every house in that village and didn’t find anything! Plus, those monkey men just looked at us like we were crazy when we asked about it!” Kyra said, throwing her hands into the air.

Nino nodded, “I think they probably did know, but they were hiding it from us. I didn’t trust the way their White Monkey leader or whatever was talking to us. He was way too cheerful when he told us they had nothing but bananas and a DJ. PLUS, why would they be in the basement of a house in the middle of an abandoned frozen village anyway?”

“I don’t know, but there’s nothing we can do now. We went and did the best we could. Now that we’re back we should just enjoy ourselves until the next mission!” Kyra said, finally starting to feel relaxed again after the reprimanding that Tsunade had given them.

Nino nodded and stretched. The two of them had been in Tsunade’s office a lot longer than they had anticipated. When they had arrived the sun was barely peaking over the Hokage monument. Now at the top of its arch it was hanging right above the two girls as they made their way into the shopping district of Konoha as the dogs weaved in and out of the legs of the villagers ahead of them. 

“All that yelling from Tsunade really made me hungry. Especially since I didn’t eat before you dragged me out of my apartment this morning,” Nino said, eyeing the food stalls as they passed.

“Food does sound good. Do you have a place in mind?”

Nino thought for a moment. “You know, Ichiraku’s is always a good place to go.”

“Sounds good to me! Maybe we can also meet up with some friends after,” Kyra, picking up her pace a little bit. 

“Some might also be there. Ichiraku’s is pretty popular,” Nino said.

“Right! So maybe you-“ Nino cut Kyra off there. The tone in her friend’s voice gave away what she was about to say.

“You said friends. We’re meeting friends,” Nino said. Kyra grinned and clasped her hands behind her back.

“I’m his friend. So I have all the right to meet up with him.”

“Great, that just means I’ll leave after we eat,” Nino said. “I’ll go find Lee or Shikamaru and talk with them for a while. It’s been a while since Lee and I have really done anything together anyway.”

Kyra pouted as they rounded a corner, Ichiraku’s now in sight. “You’re no fun.”

Reaching the shop Nino moved the cloth away so they could enter. “Why are you so interested in my love life anyway? I’m perfectly fine with how things are now.”

“I just find it interesting that you haven’t gone on any dates with a guy. Ever,” Kyra said, sitting down next to Nino. “Even though you have this perfectly fine guy that is totally interested in you. Yeah, he’s a little clingy, but I’m sure he’ll grow out if it if you just give him a little attention.”

Nino ordered their usuals and sighed. “It’s not that I don’t like him. It’s just….”

As Nino struggled to find the right word, someone else in the shop spoke up.

“Are you two talking about Kiba?”

The girls jumped and looked towards the source of the voice, which happened to be Naruto. He was sitting in his usual spot, noodles in his mouth, peering at them out of the corner of his eye. How the two girls didn’t notice him, was beyond them, considering Ichiraku’s only had four stools and the cloth only blocks the view of the person’s head when they’re walking by outside. So, them not noticing Naruto’s trademark orange jump suit was surprising. But, he was there and looking at them knowingly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he continued to eat his ramen.

“Naruto, how did you know who we were talking about?” Nino asked, deciding to get straight to the point instead of asking how long he had been there.

Naruto finished the noodles he was currently eating and set down his bowl so he could face the girls properly. Pointing his chopsticks at Nino he smiled, teasingly. “Oh come on! Don’t you know that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knows about Kiba’s little crush on you.”

Kyra giggled and nudged Nino with her elbow. “See, I told you.”

“It’s not like he tries to hide it you know. Heck, he was here just a little bit ago asking if you guys were back yet,” Naruto said, grabbing is bowl of ramen again. “You were gone longer than you said you would be you know. Got the guy a bit worried. Since I didn’t know you were back I just told him to check your apartment.”

Nino buried her face in her hands, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Mumbling, voice muffled by her hands she said, “Great, he is looking for me, just like you said he would be Kyra.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. He just wants to see that you’re alright!” Kyra said, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Turning her head Nino glared at her friend. “That’s easy for you to say. All of us know that he isn’t just going to leave after he sees me. He never does. Like I was saying on our way in here, I’m perfectly content staying single. Also, he can find a better girl than me. There are plenty of them out there. I’m really not worth his time.”

Naruto shook his head, swallowing the food in his mouth. “I don’t think it’d be that simple. I think he may have marked you or something.”

Nino and Kyra stared at Naruto absolutely confused.

“What? Like, how a dog marks a tree?” Kyra asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah! Like, you know how they mark their territory. I think he’s done that to you. That’s why he follows you around all the time,” Naruto said, waving his chopsticks in Nino’s direction.

Kyra huffed. “Who did you hear that nonsense from! That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

“No! Just listen, he’s part dog right! If he likes something he has to mark it somehow. Let others know to back off!” Naruto reasoned.

“His abilities are K-9 like due to his bloodline. It’s not like his mom mated with a dog!” Kyra exclaimed as Teuchi brought out the girls’ ramen.

“Sometimes I wonder if his mom is actually a dog disguised as a human and she did it with a human,” Naruto said, finishing his bowl. 

Kyra frowned at him. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Putting money on the counter Naruto stood. “Anyway, gotta get going! See you girls later. If I see Kiba I’ll tell him where to find you!”

The blond boy left, leaving Kyra glaring after him and Nino staring blankly at her food. Sighing, she picked up her chopsticks and started eating. “Now I feel like I have to be nice to Kiba, just because of Naruto’s stupidity.”

“Honestly, how did he get that nonsense in his head?” Kyra said, sliding her bowl towards her.

“I don’t know, but I don’t know how one person can be that dumb.”

Kyra shook her head. “After this why don’t we find more of our friends? We definitely need to have a good conversation after one like that.”

Nino nodded in agreement. Quickly finishing and paying for their meal the girls left in search for peers around town. They ran into Shikamaru and Choji first and had a nice chat before leaving in search of more of others. Nino spotted Lee next and Kyra groaned. If those two got together they’d never be able to leave and find more of their friends before the sun set. Kyra never understood out how those two became such close friends but who was she to judge. Luckily for her Lee had a mission briefing in an hour so he couldn’t talk long, but he and Nino did make plans to get together shortly before he had to leave. 

Briefly running into Hinata and a few others before the sun started to set the two of them started to feel exhaustion pulling at their eyes from their early start to the day. Decided that it would be best to call it a day, Nino and Kyra said goodbye to their friends, called their dogs to them, then began heading towards their apartment complexes.

“That ended up turning out better than I thought! We were able to talk to a lot of our friends today!” Kyra said, cheerfully.

Nodding, Nino smiled. “It was good seeing them all again. We weren’t really gone that long, but it’s always a good to see them.”

“It’s too bad though. I was really hoping we’d run into Kiba,” Kyra pouted. Ears twitching, she suddenly looked straight ahead. A grin forming on her lips as she spoke. “Speak of the devil.”

Confused, Nino look in the direction Kyra was looking, and stiffened slightly. Sure enough, Kiba and Akamaru were making their way towards them. Kiba had his hands shoved in his pockets, head down and looked deep in thought. His headband, tied around his left bicep, glinted in the waning sunlight. Hearing the girls approaching he looked up, face brightening when he saw who it was.

The three stopped in the middle of the road, greeting each other as the dogs ran around the humans legs, happily.

“Welcome back,” Kiba greeting the girls, tone lazy. Looking at Kyra first he then let his gaze slide over to Nino. “You two were gone longer than normal. Thought you might’ve died or something.”

Kyra laughed, “It wasn’t that hard of a mission, everyone knew that. If we had died we would have been sorry excuses for ninja!”

Nino grinned, “That’s true. We wouldn’t die from a measly saké retrieval mission.”

Kiba smirked, “I don’t know, you two like to get yourselves into some pretty interesting situations. I wouldn’t be surprised if you guys got yourselves stuck in a tree and that’s why you came back late.”

Nino and Kyra stared at Kiba, wide-eyed.

“…what?” Kiba asked, frowning.

“Nothing, other than you’re right,” Kyra said.

Kiba was silent for a moment, looking from one girl to the other before bursting out laughing. “You’re not serious! Cat girl and the ‘tree-whisperer’ got stuck in tree! That’s rich!”

“I’ve told you guys before, it doesn’t work that way,” Nino said, cheeks reddening from anger and embarrassment.

“It’s also not like we wanted to get stuck in the tree. It just happened. Plus, we obviously got down just fine,” Kyra said.

Wiping a tear away Kiba calmed his laughter and looked at the girls again, grin still on his face. “Whatever you say, you’ll just have to give me the full story later, alright?” He asked, looking straight at Nino.

“Sure, whatever you want,” Nino said, still upset.

“Good. Well, we’ve got to get going. See you later,” Kiba said. Nodding in goodbye, he gave Nino one last glance, winking at her, then was gone, Akamaru on his heels. 

Realizing what Kiba just got her to agree to Nino spun around only to find that he was already out of sight. She huffed, “I can’t believe him!”

“I know, didn’t he seem a bit different to you?” Kyra said, placing a hand on her hip.

Nino looked at Kyra, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, he only talked to us for a few minutes. Not the hours like usual. Plus, he was able to get you to talk to him this time. Which is a feat in of itself,” Kyra said, starting to walk again. “Overall, he just seemed really relaxed.”

Realizing that she was right, Nino glanced back in the direction that Kiba had left in. “You’re right, that was a bit strange of him…”

Kyra shrugged and kept walking, leaving her friend farther behind. A small smile played on her face while she thought of all the different possibilities Kiba’s new behavior could bring.


	4. 03: A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Kyra get a new mission and head to Suna, but who is their third teammate? Also, Nino has the time of her life teasing Kyra for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a day keeps Jess entertained until she catches up to where she left off.

The sound of a dog barking resonated through the door while Nino stood on the walkway outside of Kyra’s apartment door. It had been a month since they had gotten back from their last mission. It was a pretty relaxing month that both girls spent catching up with friends and running errands around the village. Though, much to Nino’s chagrin, Kyra did talk her into meeting up with Kiba like she said she would. Time off couldn’t last forever though, which appeared in the form of Nino being woken up from a phone call late that morning. Tsunade wanted to see them for another retrieval mission briefing. 

The front door opened and Kyra stepped out telling Piper to stay before shutting the door. Smiling at Nino the two girls made their way to the Hokage office building, both of them hoping that whatever they would be retrieving wouldn’t be more sake. Arriving at the office in no time they climbed the flight of stairs and were met by Shizune.

“Tsunade’s been expecting you. Follow me,” she said, smiling at them.

The girls followed Shizune into the office. Tsunade was behind her desk taking a sip of tea as they walked in. Sitting at the chairs in front of the desk the girls waited for Tsunade to address them. Putting down her cup the Hokage studied the girls in front of her.

“As you may have guessed, I had a hard time wanting to give you two another mission after that nightmare of a report from last time. But, after careful deliberation I have decided to give you another chance,” Tsunade said. Picking up a piece of paper, she looked down, skimming over it to make sure she’s was remembering the information correctly. “There will be three of you going as a team. I’ve already notified and briefed your other teammate. They’ll be waiting for you by the north gates tomorrow morning.”

The Kyra nodded in understanding as Nino spoke. “Understood, so, what will our objective be?”

Tsunade handed the paper she was holding over, Kyra took it. A small silence fell over the room as Kyra skimmed the paper. Suddenly her grip tightened as a blush crept onto her face. Raising an eyebrow Nino looked back to Tsunade for an answer.

“You two and your other teammate will be going to Suna. I need you to retrieve a parcel from Gaara of the Sand and his siblings. He then will be giving you the location of the next parcel that I need you to retrieve,” Tsunade explained.

Nino turned back to Kyra, and wide grin spreading across her face. “You hear that? We’re going to have to see Gaara. Isn’t that great!”

“Yeah, great!” Kyra squeaked, hands still holding the paper in a death grip.

“Good, now that I’ve briefed you make sure you’re at the gates by eight tomorrow morning to meet your teammate. Don’t be back late this time. I’ll be expecting you no later than two weeks from now,” Tsunade said, waving the them out of the office.

Kyra stood and quickly left, Nino following behind her, a wide grin on her face. Once outside Kyra, still clenching the mission paper in her hand, turned right and started heading toward her apartment. Nino, thoroughly enjoying the moment followed. Falling into step with her, obviously overwhelmed friend, she spoke.

“So~ How are you feeling?”

Kyra shook her head violently, face bright red.

“I won’t know how you’re feeling unless you tell me,” Nino said, unable to keep the teasing out of her tone. “I would think you’d be overjoyed to see Gaara again. We haven’t had a reason to go to Suna for a few months. You must be missing him.” 

“The last time we were there I completely embarrassed myself! He must think I’m such an idiot!” Kyra cried, stopping in the middle of the street and covering her face with her hands. The paper floating to the ground.

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t so bad. I highly doubt he thinks you’re an idiot,” Nino reassured her friend, grin still on her face. “A little odd, sure, but not an idiot.”

Kyra’s muffled moan reached Nino, which make her smile grow. Putting a hand on her friend’s back she began leading Kyra to her apartment. “Well, we better start packing or we’ll never be able to figure out if Gaara thinks you’re strange or not.”

Kyra moaned again, as Nino lead her home.

\- - - - - 

7:48 am in the morning and Nino and Kyra were at the north entrance gate waiting for their teammate. Kyra shuffled, uneasily, ready to get moving, but also perfectly content to stay right where she was. Their two dogs lay on the ground waiting for their masters to start moving. Nino was leaning against the pillar of the entrance staring up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. There was silence as time slipped by. By the time eight rolled around there was still no sign of their teammate. 

Pushing herself off the pillar, Nino frowned. “Well, they have about thirty seconds left to show up then they’re officially late.”

Just as she finished speaking Max’s ears perked up as he looked in the direction of the village. The girls followed the dogs gaze to find someone approaching. Nino’s mood immediately plummeted while Kyra immediately forgot who she had just been dreading to see, a smile playing on her lips. Strolling towards them, backpack slung casually over his shoulder was Kiba.

Reaching the girls he smiled. “Sorry I’m late. Hope you two weren’t waiting long.”

“You’re our third teammate?” Nino and Kyra asked in unison. Kyra, excited, Nino despondent.

“Looks like it. Didn’t Tsunade tell you when she briefed you on the mission?” Kiba asked, amused by Nino’s expression.

“No, she didn’t, but it’s fine. Right, Nino?” Kyra said, looking at Nino who was currently stone-faced.

“Kyra, can I talk to you for a second, over there, alone,” Nino asked, pulling her friend away while pointedly giving Kiba a look telling him to stay where he was. When she deemed that they were far enough away that Kiba wouldn’t hear them Nino faced Kyra so her back was to Kiba. “I can’t go on a mission with him!”

Kyra placed her hands on her hips and frowned at her friend. “What is your problem? You went on two lunch dates with him over the past month and said that he seemed different, and that you wouldn’t mind spending more time with him. Well now’s your chance for more time and suddenly don’t want it?”

“This is different. He’s going to be with us for two weeks! Who knows how many people we’re going to be around before and after we get to Suna. We don’t know even where we’re going after we get what we need from Gaara. What if he reverts back to how he was before? There’s no way the mission would go well if he got all clingy again,” Nino said, wringing her hands together.

“You’re just being ridiculous! Plus, he’s just as good of a ninja as we are, so he’s going to be as focused on completing the mission as we will be,” Kyra said, pointing a finger at Nino. “Also, something’s has obviously changed about Kiba whether that’s good or bad is debatable, but from what I can tell you seem to like it this new change. We just need to see what happens.”

Nino frowned. Kyra had a point. The last two lunch “dates” that she went on with Kiba were pleasant, better than pleasant if she was being honest with herself. She had been able to relax and talk to him casually, which she hadn’t been able to do since it first became obvious that he liked her. The main reason she was so against going on this mission with him was the lack of people that were going to be around. Before, when he was clingy there were always enough people around that she could use as an excuse to get away. Now it was just going to be her, Kyra and Kiba in the forest for three days until they reached Suna. If the past month was any example, Kiba had changed, but she was still wary.

“I’m going to be here the whole time, so it’s not like he’d be able to do anything even if he wanted to. Which, I’m sure he wouldn’t,” Kyra said. “Just be nice to him and act like you did during those lunch dates and you’ll be fine.”

Nino took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Alright…but if anything goes wrong I blame you and I’ll definitely get you back once we see Gaara.”

Kyra blushed, remembering the objective of the first part of their mission. Nino turned and walked back to Kiba who had watched the whole exchange with an amused smirk.

“So, we all good? I don’t have to go to Tsunade and tell her you refuse to do this mission with me?” Kiba asked. Nino nodded. “Good. So…what’s up with Kyra?”

Nino looked back over her shoulder to see that Kyra was still where she left her, face bright red. “Oh nothing really, she just remembered who exactly it is that we’re supposed to be meeting up with for the first part of this mission.”

“Who, Gaara? Is she scared of him or something?” Kiba asked. Placing his hands in his pockets he turned his attention back to Nino.

Raising an eyebrow she gave Kiba a sideways glance. “It’s the opposite actually. Didn’t you know?”

“Know what? If she isn’t scared of him then…” Kiba said. Suddenly it dawned on him. “She has a crush on Gaara? Seriously!?”

Nino smiled and nodded. “Yes. Every time we get the chance to go to Suna I have to make sure they meet so I can get her back for all of the times she’s teased me before then.”

Kiba looked back at Kyra who still hadn’t moved, a devilish grin on his face. Meanwhile Nino went and picked up her and Kyra’s bags, the dogs getting up as she did so. Going over to Kyra she placed the bag in her hands, Kiba right behind her.

Snapping back to reality Kyra smiled sheepishly. “We ready to go?”

“Only if you are. We have to get going soon, though, if we want to have any hope of getting there on time,” Nino said. 

“We don’t want to keep Gaara waiting. We all know how he can get if he gets angry,” Kiba pointed out. The new information Nino had given him already making this mission ten times better than it was before.

Kyra nodded, and slid her backpack on. “Ready.”

Following Kyra’s lead the team of three, followed by their respective K-9s began the three day trek to Suna. Kyra was in the middle, Nino on her left, Kiba on her right. Talking was sparse as they made their way through the forest. Kyra’s mind was reeling with thoughts of how she should act when they finally meet up with Gaara; different scenarios of how she could mess up and embarrass herself in front of him running through her head making her more and more nervous. Nino was keeping her eyes straight ahead, telling herself to forget about the past and focus on the mission. Letting her personal feelings get in the way wasn’t going to help anything. 

Kiba, surprisingly, was the only one who was completely relaxed. In all honestly, he was completely enjoying himself. When Tsunade approached him asking if he wanted to go to Suna with the girls he jumped at the chance. He knew that him being interesting in Nino wasn’t a secret. He also knew that the way he had gone about trying to get closer to her hadn’t worked to his advantage. So, when the girls had been out for their last mission he swallowed his pride and asked for some advice. Putting the advice that he got into action he was pleased to see that it seemed to be working. She hadn’t been so quick to run away like she had before, and would actually hold a conversation with him. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn’t do more than have a meal with him. With this two week mission he hoped to break the ice a little more and get her comfortable around him.

The silence continued and Kiba’s eyes occasionally flicked over to Nino watching her facial expressions. He remained silent, hoping that one of the girls would speak first, but unfortunately for him, neither of them were in the mood for conversation. The silence remaining until Nino spoke up that they should find a place to rest for the night. Locating a clearing the three quickly gathered what they needed and were sitting around a small fire that Kiba started. It wasn’t long after they ate that Kiba fell asleep leaving the two girls alone with their thoughts.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him stay quiet for so long,” Nino said, breaking the silence. She looked across the fire to where Kiba was asleep, head resting on Akamaru. 

“It didn’t help that neither of us were open for conversation,” Kyra pointed out.

Nino pursed her lips. Standing she quietly went over to where Kiba was and crouched in front of him, studying his face. “I don’t understand. He’s like a completely different person than he was a couple months ago. People don’t just change that fast.”

Kyra shrugged. “You never know. Maybe he realized that the way he was acting wasn’t the best way to go about things. If you meet the right person you’ll do just about anything to get their attention.”

Nino chuckled and looked back at Kyra. “Are you speaking from experience?”

Kyra blushed, but frowned. “That’s beside the point. The only thing that matters now is that you need to change and stop avoiding the problem. It’s unfair to him if you keep avoiding him like this. If you’re able to handle a meal or two with him you can handle a mission. As we can see he’s not trying to force anything. If anything, he’s the only one that was completely focused on the mission the entire day. I certainly wasn’t thinking about our objective today, and I doubt you were too.”

Nino nodded in agreement and looked back down at the sleeping boy in front of her. “You’re right…I need to be better…but before that…”

Reaching into the pouch on her hip Nino pulled out a marker and took the cap off. Leaning closer Nino began to draw on Kiba’s face. Curious Kyra stood and joined her friend, gasping when she saw what Nino was doing. “Nino! He’s going to be so mad when he notices!”

“Possibly, but it’s something that I’ve always wanted to do at least once in my life. I thought that now would be the best opportunity,” Nino said, grinning as she sat back on her heels and studied her handy work. “Besides, the marker isn’t permanent. He’ll be able to get it off with some water and soap.”

“Really?” Kyra asked. She was quiet for a moment then held her hand out. “Well, if that’s the case then let me add a little bit.”

Nino handed the marker over to her friend and watched as the simple moustache and monocle that she had drawn onto Kiba’s face became more detailed and some fabulous winged eyeliner was added as well. Once both girls were satisfied, they went back to their side of the fire before Kiba woke up and retired for the night.

\- - - - - 

“I can’t believe that you drew all over my face,” Kiba grumbled, wiping the water from his face with a towel that Kyra had handed him. “Where did you even get a marker from to begin with?”

The three had gotten up shortly after sunrise. Cleaning up their camp they continued on their way to Suna, neither girl giving Kiba any indication that there was something different about his appearance. It wasn’t until they had crossed paths with a group of merchants around noon that Kiba had realized that there was something wrong. The woman merchants immediately covered their mouths to hide their giggling when they saw him while the men had a hard time surpressing their smirks as they passed by. Confused he had turned to Kyra and Nino for answers, but both had just shrugged and said nothing. It wasn’t until they had traveled a few more miles that they reached a small pond. Kiba decided to take a look into it that he finally saw the masterpiece that the girls had created the night before. His face flushed red from embarrassment and anger as the sound of laughter emanated from behind him.

Nino, holding back giggles, answered, “I always have a marker on me. You never know when you’ll need one during a mission.”

“That doesn’t explain the fact that you decided to use it on my face,” Kiba said, handing the towel back to Kyra.

“Drawing on someone’s face while they slept as always been something that I’ve wanted to do at least once in my life, and you were in the perfect position,” Nino said, smiling at him.

Any irritation that Kiba had felt quickly dissipated as Nino smiled at him. Crossing his arms he frowned, trying to appear that he was still upset. “I’ll have you know, I don’t just let people get away with pulling pranks on me.”

“I dare you to try to get revenge,” Nino said, eyes twinkling.

Kiba leaned over so his face was level with Nino’s, a smirk on his lips. “You best be ready for it. Before this mission is over I’ll get my revenge.”

Nino’s cheeks were dusted in pink as she quickly stepped away. Clearing her throat she said, “Well, now that your face is clean we better get moving.”

Kyra nodded. “We’re definitely going to be late now. With our late start yesterday, and now this stop there’s a very small chance we’ll be there on time.”

“If you don’t pull anymore pranks and we pick up our pace, there’s still a chance,” Kiba said, eyes locked on Nino.

“Well the, let’s get moving,” Kyra said.

The three started moving again, picked up their pace. They traveled later into the night before setting up camp. Waking up shortly after sunrise on the third day they didn’t waste time cleaning up and moving out again. This time though the three had finally started having casual conversations with each other. Kiba and Nino had fallen a comfortable zone of teasing each other when they opportunity arose, while also making small jabs at Kyra and her crush on Gaara. Much to Kyra’s dismay.

By the time they saw Suna on the horizon the sun was beginning to set. As the small group approached the entrance a familiar voice greeted them.

“Look who’s late, as usual.”

Looking forward the three saw the person standing in the middle of the entrance, arms crossed and an amused smile on their face.

“Kankuro!” Nino exclaimed. 

Running forward she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, as Kankuro spun her around. Setting her down on her feet Kankuro gave Nino a quick kiss on the lips in greeting. Pulling away he turned to greet the other two. Kyra smiled and gave him a quick hug, while Kiba remained silent, face taut after seeing Kankuro and Nino’s greeting.

As soon at the greetings where over Kankuro motioned them to follow him. “Come, Gaara’s been expecting you and we don’t want to keep him waiting longer than necessary.”


	5. 04: Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team made it to Suna. Kyra's nervous as they check in with the Kazekage. Why would she possibly be nervous?

Chapter Four  
Suna

The small group made their way through the quite streets of Suna, the dull haze of twilight settling over the desert village like a thin blanket. Kankuro led the way through the maze of buildings, steps confident. Nino walked next to him, chatting animatedly, all the while her hands waved in the air as she got deeper into her story. Kankuro listened, a lazy smile in his face as the girl talked. When Nino ended her story Kankuro spoke making her laugh, which made Kankuro’s smile grow.

Kyra followed behind the two in step with Kiba who was watching the couple in front of them intently. His face decorated with a frown only a blobfish out of water could compete with. Kyra, on the other hand, was watching as the Kazekage office building was growing the closer they got to it. Wringing her hands together she took a deep breath and practiced the smile she was going to give Gaara when she saw him. Nino was right, there was no reason for him to hate her. Immediately running away every time he entered a room to make sure he didn’t see her blush wasn’t hate worthy, it was just a little odd.

_You can do this Kyra. This will be a normal visit. Hey, and maybe he forgot all about last time! It has been few months,_ Kyra thought as the lights of the building fell over the small group. Looking up her eyes widened, her feelings of nervousness washing over her. _You’re not alone, everything will be just fine! Nino’s friends with him too it won’t just be you talking to him. Just act normal._

Kyra’s thoughts continued to whirl as they entered the office building. A few workers and council members littered the bottom floor, some talking to each other in murmured tones while others stood or sat reading documents or signing paperwork. Kankuro beckoned the three to follow him, and they complied following the puppet master up a flight of stairs, K-9s in tow. Reaching the top floor Kankuro stopped in front of a set of double doors.

“I’ll go let him know you’re here and call you in when he’s ready,” Kankuro said, then disappeared behind the doors.

The three fell into silence as they waited. Nino turned and looked at her companions. Noticing how nervous Kyra looked she went to go console her as Kiba spoke.

“I didn’t know you were so close to Kankuro, Nino,” he stated, voice flat.

Pausing she looked at Kiba, eyebrows scrunched together. “Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, but it would have been nice to know,” Kiba said, some bite in his voice.

“I didn’t know that I had to disclose who all my friends are before I go on missions,” Nino said frowning.

“That’s not what I was meaning,” Kiba said.

Nino was utterly confused now. “Then what were you meaning?”

Before Kiba could reply the door to Gaara’s office opened and Kankuro appeared. “He’s ready.”

The three, plus the dogs, followed Kankuro into the office. Gaara stood behind his desk, the smallest smile adjourned his face, welcoming them. Kyra immediately felt her face heat up and fought the urge to bolt out of the room until the blush went away.

_Remember, just as normal and nothing can go wrong._ Kyra thought.

“Welcome to Suna. We were beginning to worry that you three weren’t going to show,” Gaara said, gesturing for them to sit. One they did Gaara sat as well and Kankuro went and stood behind him.

“We ran into a couple small road blocks, but nothing bad,” Nino said.

Kyra nodded, hands clasped tightly together as she fought to keep her voice calm. “It was just a few things on our end, but we got them figured out quickly.”

Gaara turned his attention to Kyra as she spoke, nodding. “I understand. All that matters is that you all made it here safely. Lady Hokage would have had my head if you didn’t get this parcel back to her.”

“I doubt that. She would have our heads before she took yours,” Nino said.

“Especially since she knows that would mean war between the two villages,” Kiba said while Kyra nodded in agreement.

“Especially since she’s already upset with us at the moment,” Kyra added.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, interested. “What happened, if I may ask.”

Nino and Kyra glanced at each other and then, simultaneously, said, “Nothing.”

“These two geniuses got themselves stuck in a tree,” Kiba said, leaning back in his chair.

“Kiba!” Nino cried while Kyra covered her face in her hands.

Kankuro burst out laughing while Gaara attempted to remain collected.

“Nino aren’t you a tree-whisperer or something and Kyra, you can turn into a cat. How did you get stuck in a tree?” Kankuro asked, holding his side as he laughed.

“You know better than anyone it doesn’t work that way,” Nino said, pointing an accusing finger at the laughing ninja. “Obviously we got down just fine. Plus it wasn’t Kyra that was stuck, it was just me.”

Kyra looked at Nino, eyes wide. _What is she talking about? We both got stuck in that tree? Is…is she trying to help me look better in front of Gaara?_

“Oh? Is there more to this story than just the tree?” Kankuro asked, placing a hand on his hip.

“Of course there is. If you want, I can tell you later when we’re not taking up Gaara’s time,” Nino said. This time it was Kiba’s turn to look at her surprised. He hadn’t known there was more to the reason Tsunade was mad other than the two getting stuck in the tree.

“Actually, I am also curious as to what you and Kyra did to get Lady Hokage upset with you. If you don’t mind telling it,” Gaara asked, looking at Kyra.

Kyra jumped slightly, realizing that Gaara was expecting a response from her. “N-no, it’s fine!”

Gaara smiled, “Then, I look forward to it. Though, for now, it’s gotten rather late. I think we should all retire for the night. If you’re not in too much of a hurry spend the day in Suna tomorrow and rest before you have to continue forward with your mission. We can spend some time catching up. I believe Temari would enjoy seeing you as well, seeing as she couldn’t be here tonight due to her ambassador duties. After, I will give you the parcel and the location for your next pick up.”

The three nodded in agreement, Kyra looking down at her lap, Nino glaring at Kankuro, who had finally calmed himself and Kiba frowning at Nino.

Gaara, accepting the nods turned to Kankuro. “Kankuro lead them to where they’ll be spending the night and show them their rooms. You’re then free to do what you’d like for the rest of the night. I’ll be retiring to my quarters soon.”

“Understood,” Kankuro said, bowing. Walking around the desk he motioned for the three leaf village ninjas to follow him. “Due to Gaara’s request, you’ll all be spending the night at our home for the night. It shouldn’t be too big of a deal since most of you have already spent the night there before. Your rooms will be the same as the last time you were here for the night.”

“What do you mean spent the night there before?” Kiba asked, turning to Nino.

Nino followed Kankuro out of the office before answering, causing the boy to have to pick up his pace to catch up. “Well, I lived in Suna for a couple years before moving to Konoha. It’s a long story, but in short, Kankuro and Temari saved Max and I. We became close friends and I spent quite a bit of time with them, which means I spent a lot of time with Gaara as well, before they got involved with the government. I’ve spent many nights at their home. Kyra has been here many times as well before she settled in Konoha, also coming here on various missions. As you have guessed she’s friends with them as well. When she and I became teammates and started being sent here on missions they allow us to spend the night if needed at their home. It makes finding rooms for the night a lot easier.”

Kiba listened to Nino in silence, mind whirling. He had definitely not known that Nino had lived in Suna before, and definitely didn’t know that Kankuro had to save her from whatever it was that she needed saving from. It explained why she and the puppet master were so close, but it definitely put a damper on his personal plans for this mission. The only thing he needed to figure out was how close the two were actually were. If Kankuro liked her more than a friend he definitely needed to put an end to that and fast.

Nino, unaware of the strategizing that Kiba is doing, turned to Kyra to see how she was doing. Seeing her staring blankly into space, Nino frowned.

_I’ll definitely have to talk to her once we get settled in,_ Nino thought. _Just to make sure that she’s doing alright._

Reaching the Sand sibling’s home Kankuro led the three upstairs and stopped in front of two doors. “Like usual these two rooms will be for you two. Take your time getting settled and let me know if you need anything. As you know, my room is just right down the hall.”

“Thank you,” Kyra said.

“So, what about me? Am I just in this room over here?” Kiba asked pointing to the door next to the one Nino was standing in front of.

“Of course not,” Kankuro said. “Your room is on the other side of the building.”

“What!?” Kiba cried as Kankuro put his arm around Kiba’s shoulder and started to lead him away.

“We couldn’t possibly have a man rooming right next to two lovely ladies, can we?” Kankuro said. Looking over his shoulder he winked at Kyra and Nino, who giggled.

“But you just said your room is just down the hall from theirs!” Kiba cried as the two men rounded a corner and were out of sight.

\- - - - - 

A soft knock on the door startled Kyra from her thoughts. Looking at the clock she saw that it was one in the morning.

“Kyra, may I come in? I know you’re up,” Nino said through the door.

Standing Kyra went to the door and opened it letting her friend in. Shutting the door she went and sat on the bed, Nino joining her. “The real question is, why are you still awake?”

“After Kankuro showed Kiba to his room he came back and talked a bit. He wanted to know exactly what happened on that mission that Tsunade got mad at us about,” Nino explained, shifting to sit cross-legged on Kyra’s bed. Moving her hair so she wasn’t sitting on it she continued. “He just barely left to go to bed.”

“Kiba’s going to be upset when he learns that you had a ‘strange man’ in your room late in the night,” Kyra teased.

“Oh, let him be upset. Anyway, that’s not the reason I’m here,” Nino said. “I want to know how you’re doing.”

“How I’m doing?” Kyra asked surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, you’ve been oddly quiet all day,” Nino said. “I know I usually tease you when we come to Suna, but today was different than normal. Even Gaara noticed!”

Kyra jumped. “He did!”

“Well, yeah. Anyone would notice when the normally bright and bubbly girl isn’t talking. That’s my job,” Nino joked.

Kyra groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I tried so hard to act normal too.”

Nino chuckled and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Tomorrow is a new day. Gaara did say that we should all join him for lunch, and spend some time catching up. Don’t try so hard to act like someone that you’re not and just be your usual bubbly self.”

“But what if I say something embarrassing?” Kyra asked, glancing up a Nino.

“If he really cared about that he wouldn’t have invited us to join him. Besides, he didn’t ask for my permission to join him tomorrow. He was asking for yours,” Nino said, winking.

Kyra blushed slightly. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Kyra sniffed and sat up straight. “It’s Funny how you know so much about guys when you’ve never dated one before.”

“I’m just full of surprises,” Nino said, smiling. “Are you feeling better now?”

Kyra nodded. “Thanks.”

 “Of course. That’s what friends are for,” Nino said. Before she could say anything else a yawn hit. “It’s getting pretty late. I better go so we can get some sleep.”

“Right…but really, thanks Nino. Especially when you were talking about the tree earlier today,” Kyra said, smiling at her friend.

“Always,” Nino said. Waving she left leaving Kyra alone.

Feeling much more relaxed, Kyra stood and turned the lights off. Nino was right, tomorrow was a new day and she was going to make it the best she could as her full bright and bubbly self. If anyone asked what was wrong today she would just say that she was tired. Crawling under the covers Kyra fell asleep in an instant, dreaming of what the next day and the rest of the mission was going to bring.

 


	6. 05: The Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra enjoys a "romantic" lunch with the object of her affections. Nino and Kiba may or may not be spying on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I forgot to keep updating this so that it was ready when I finished the next chapter I was working on. Oh well.

_How did I get in this situation again? Oh, that’s right; Nino abandoned me and dragged Kiba along with her._

Kyra was sat at a table across from Gaara. The two were at a small café, the waitress had already brought their drinks and they were waiting for her to return so that they could order their meal. A couple bags of supplies were leaned against Kyra’s chair while Piper was curled up under the table to keep out of the sun.

_Nino, if this doesn’t go well, you’re so going to get it!_

~Earlier that Morning~

Nino yawned. She, Kiba, Kyra and the dogs were walking down Suna’s main street the supplies they had just bought weighing down their arms. The three were heading back to the Sand sibling’s home to drop off the supplies and head out to the lunch that Gaara had mentioned the night before.

“What’s wrong? Did you not get enough sleep last night?” Kiba asked.

“Kind of, Kankuro and I were up pretty late talking,” Nino explained, blinking the tears from her eyes.

“That’s what you get for letting a boy into your room,” Kyra teased, watching Kiba’s face immediately darken.

“It’s not like it’s anything he and I haven’t done before. You know that,” Nino said.

“Yes, I know and I say the same thing every time it happens,” Kyra replied, giggling. “Just make sure tonight you two don’t stay up too late. You’re the one that said we have to leave as early as we can in the morning.”

Nino waved Kyra’s comment off. “Don’t worry about me. If anything I’ll just fall asleep on him if he doesn’t leave.”

Kiba cleared his throat, covering up the disgruntled whine that had started to slip out. Kyra shot him a glance, a small grin on her face.

Unaware of Kiba’s change in attitude, Nino kept walking. The three walked in silence. Kyra watching Kiba, who was watching Nino, who had her eyes focused on the road ahead of them. Suddenly Nino came to a stop, and turned to Kyra.

 “Shoot! Kyra, I just remember that I forgot to buy something. You go on ahead. Tell Gaara that we won’t be too long,” Nino said. Looping her arm around Kiba’s she pulled him along behind her, heading back to the market that they had just left. “Kiba, come with me. I’ll need your help to carry what I forgot to buy.”

“Oh…okay?” Kyra said, watching her friends leave. Once they were out of sight she turned back around and found Gaara approaching her, hand raised in greeting.

_Nino!_

~Back to the Present at the Café~

“Are you sure it’s alright to begin eating without Kankuro and Temari?” Kyra asked, wringing her hands together in her lap.

“I could ask you the same thing about Nino and Kiba,”Gaara countered casually.

“Nino said it wouldn’t take them too long to get what she forgot,” Kyra said, then giggled. “Though, I’m sure Kiba’s going to bring something up about her relationship with Kankuro. That might slow them down a bit.”

“Oh? Why would he ask her about that?”

“Well, she may have mentioned how she and Kankuro were up late talking last night in her room. Needless to say, Kiba wasn’t too pleased about that information,” Kyra said, laughing.

Gaara smiled. “I doubt he was. I don’t think any guy would be happy hearing that the girl they’re interested in was up until the early hours of the morning talking with another man in her room.”

Kyra nodded, “Exactly, but I don’t think she realizes that. She’s a little clueless when it comes to a guy’s feelings.”

Gaara hummed and nodded. “It’s a lot easier to see how someone feels from outside the relationship. It doesn’t matter how often others tell you that the object of your affections likes you. It’s not until you hear it from them yourself that you’re satisfied.”

Gaara studied Kyra as she thought over what he had just said, as she smiled to herself. Kyra remained oblivious to his gaze, not realizing that what he said wasn’t representing Nino and Kiba’s current relationship. But his own. 

“Well, I don’t think she likes him the way he likes her. At least not yet,” Kyra said. “Besides, both of them know the other’s feelings towards them. At least she’s known his feelings for over a year. I’m pretty sure he knows how she feels about him too.”

The small smile that Gaara had been wearing from the moment they had sat down had disappeared, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Have you ever thought about someone’s relationship other than Nino’s?”

“What do you mean?” Kyra asked, confused.

Gaara stayed silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Before he could answer the waitress returned to take their order.

~ ~ ~

Peeking around the corner of a building, Nino and Kiba watched their friends. Nino crouched on the ground while Kiba hovered over her from behind to be able to Gaara and Kyra. Things were tense at the beginning. Kyra was looking down at her hands while Gaara was attempting to find a topic that Kyra would be comfortable talking about. It wasn’t until the waitress had brought out the couple’s drinks that the conversation really picked up.

“Why are we just watching them? Shouldn’t we be over there too?” Kiba asked.

“Last night when Kankuro and I were talking we devised the plan to get Kyra and Gaara together alone. As you know, Kyra likes him. A lot. But, she’s always too shy to actually hold a conversation with him. We thought that if we gave them the chance to talk alone it would Kyra the chance to open up,” Nino said, completely focused on the couple in front of them.

Kiba frowned at the mention of Kankuro. “You and him are really close, huh?”

“Who? Kankuro and I?” Nino asked, distracted.

“Yes, you and Kankuro,” Kiba said.

“You could say that,” Nino mumbled. “We’ve been good friends for years now.”

“Good enough friends that you let him stay in your room late into the night,” Kiba stated. “Are you sure you’re not more than just friends?”

“What are you saying?” Nino asked, turning around, and looking at Kiba. “Guys and girls can’t be friends and talk late into the night?”

“I’m not saying that. I just need to know if you two are more than friends or not,” Kiba said, trying to sound casual but failing.

“Kiba—“ Nino started. Glancing back at their friends she noticed that change in Gaara’s expression. Standing suddenly she caused Kiba to stumble back a couple steps to avoid being hit. “Now’s not the time for this. Come on, we got have to go get Temari and Kankuro.”

Mumbling under his breath Kiba grabbed the bags that had been set aside and followed Nino through the alley on their way towards Temari’s office.

~ ~ ~

Once the waitress had left with their order Gaara and Kyra sat in silence, Kyra waited to see if Gaara was going to continue with what he was saying before. When it became obvious that Gaara was content with staying silent, she began to get nervous.

_Did I say something wrong? He seemed really serious earlier before the waitress came. What do I say now? I thought the conversation was going really well. I guess it’s because I wasn’t talking about myself, but still. What do I do? I don’t know how to start a conversation, and if he’s mad at me I don’t want to make him more upset!_ Kyra thought, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

“Did you know that when you’re talking about something that you’re passionate about your whole face lights up?” Gaara said, eyes focused on Kyra.

Kyra’s eyes widened, head snapping up to meet Gaara’s gaze. Processing what he said, she blushed and looked back down. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s something that I haven’t seen before,” Gaara stated the small smile returning to his face. “Usually you’ve run away from me by now or you’re hiding behind your teammate at the time. Lately Nino.”

_So he did notice,_ Kyra thought, wincing inwardly.

“I would like to see you open up more often.” Kyra looked back up at Gaara again. “Next time you’re in Suna we should do something like this again.”

“All of us?” Kyra asked.

“I was thinking just you and I would be enjoyable. Don’t you?” Gaara asked.

Kyra didn’t think that she had had ever blushed so hard in her life.

“Next time though, I would like to hear more about you,” Gaara said, and Kyra nodded.

“Yes, well, I’ll try my best!” she said, smiling.

Gaara nodded as someone called his name from down the street. Turning the two found, Temari waving at them followed by Kankuro and Nino and in the far back a disgruntled Kiba.

“Kyra, sorry we took so long. Kiba and I decided to take the bags all the way back to the house and ran into Temari and Kankuro on the way back,” Nino said, sitting in the chair next to her friend.

“No, it’s fine! You got what you needed?” Kyra asked.

Nino nodded, scooting over as Kankuro pulled up a chair next to her to sit by Gaara.

“We already ordered for ourselves because you four were taking your time,” Gaara informed Kankuro who just smiled.

“Well that’s just too bad. Guess we’re just going to have to give the waitress some more work to do,” Kankuro said. Leaning back in his chair he rested his arm along the back of Nino’s chair, earning a dirty glance from Kiba, which he took with a grin. Temari, noticing the exchange, sighed and shook her head.

The rest of the luncheon went by without a hitch.

~ ~ ~

It was late in the evening when the small group gathered together in Gaara’s office once more. This time Temari stood behind Gaara along with Kankuro.

“Such a shame that you guys have to leave so soon,” Kankuro said.

“Yeah, well, Tsunade gave us a time limit to when we need to be back to Konoha,” Kiba said, flatly.

“Truthfully, you guys probably shouldn’t have stayed today, but I’m sure someone had a say in keeping you here,” Temari said, shooting glances at both her brothers.

“What’s done has been done.” Gaara said, waving Temari’s comment off dismissively. Opening a drawer in his desk he pulled out a good sized package and an envelope. “Now, it’s about time for the package and the directions to your next location. Tsunade gave specific instructions to not open the package.”

Kiba nodded and took the package while Nino took the envelope from Gaara. Opening it she read the location of their next destination, eyebrows rising.

“Where are we going next?” Kyra asked.

“‘Travel to the hermit that lives at the top of the mountain southwest of Iwa’,” Nino read.

“What would Tsunade need from a crazy like that?” Kiba asked, as Kyra glanced over Nino’s shoulder to read the slip of paper for herself.

“I guess we’re about to see.” Nino answered.


	7. 06: The Hermit in the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang met up with the Hermit after more climbing than they like to admit. They figure out Tsunade's alterior motive and get the location of their next package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter away from being caught up to where I am in the actual re-write of the RP. This little pastime of mine has turned into a bigger project than I had anticipated. I don't think I'll take on re-writing middle school RPs into fiction form again.

Early the next morning the small team packed up their belongings and said their goodbyes. The hug that Nino gave Kankuro didn’t go unnoticed as did the blush from Kyra after Temari said something to her and cocked her head in Gaara’s direction. Waving the three began making their way northwest towards Iwa and the mountain that they would have to hike. The trip would take a day and a half and the three were in high spirits. They had their first package for Tsunade safely tucked away in Nino’s bag, and their next objective wasn’t a hard one to complete. If the mountain hermit was their final target they would be back at Konoha with plenty of time to spare and Nino and Kyra would be able to skip out on their usual lecture from Tsunade. A pep in their step the set out the sun rising behind them.

The small troupe had made their way well away from Suna and had fallen into a comfortable silence. It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky that Kiba spoke. Breaking the silence that they had fallen into. “So…about Kankuro…”

Kyra immediately turned her head away. Hand covering her mouth to stop the laugh that had tried to slipped through. Nino glanced at Kiba. “What about him?”

“You never answered my question from yesterday,” Kiba stated, eyes forward.

“I don’t see what my relationship with him has anything to do with out mission,” Nino said. “Like I told you yesterday, he and I are just good friends. We’ve never been more than that.”

Kiba frowned. He wasn't convinced. Decided to not push his luck he remained silent. He would ask more later when the situation seemed safe.

“Have you ever considering being more than friends?”

Nino turned to Kyra, surprised. “You too?”

Kyra shrugged. A smile dancing on her face. “You two are really close. I’m curious.”

Nino pursed her lips and looked forward. She watched the dogs bound down the path they were walking along. A moment of silence passed before she sighed, defeated. “Yes, I have.”

“And~?” Kyra pressed.

A small smile spread on Nino’s lips as she answered. “If I had never left Suna and gone to Konoha I wouldn’t have been against dating Kankuro. He’s a good guy, treats his family well and is very loyal to his village. Plus, he makes me laugh. Any girl would be lucky to date a guy like him.”

Kiba visibly tensed at the end of Nino's answer. Each compliment directed towards Kankuro hitting him like a personal stab at his pride.

“So, if you liked him so much, why did you leave Suna?” Kyra asked.

“I didn’t know I felt that way when I left,” Nino said. She shrugged, seemingly ignorant to the reaction of the boy next to her.

Kyra nodded. “So…to clarify, you never dated him.”

“Correct.”

“But you’ve kissed him.” Kyra stated, referring to what happened a couple days ago.

Nino hummed. “It would seem so.”

The three fell into silence. Each thinking about something completely different from the other. The dogs padded ahead, oblivious to the inner musings of their owners. After a moment Kiba spoke again, hesitance slipping into his voice. “Would you consider dating him if he asked you now?”

Nino looked at Kiba, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“If he asked you today to date him, would you?” Kiba repeated. Kyra turned to look at her friends, curiosity winning over subtly.

Nino turned from Kiba and looked ahead. The dogs were suddenly more interesting that the conversation at hand. “I hadn’t really thought about it. We live miles apart and are both busy with our own lives. I don’t think it would be an ideal relationship situation. But--”

Silence blanketed the group. Birds chirps combined with the shrill of the hidden cicadas. The rustle of leaves crescendo-ed as the wind pushed its way through the forest. Nature's orchestra played around them as two waited with bated breath for friend to speak.

“If he did ask I would probably say no,” Nino said, finally finishing her thought.

“No?” Kyra and Kiba said. Both equally shocked. Nino nodded. Amusement playing at her lips.

“After all that complementing him you’d tell him no! Why?” Kyra asked.

“I really enjoy the relationship he and I have now. He really is one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that. There's no pressure between him and I to become more than what we are now, and I really appreciate that,” Nino said. “He really is one of my best friends.”

“A best friend with benefits,” Kiba said. A smirk on his face as he teased Nino. His mood having done a complete 180 as soon as he heard the answer he wanted.

Nino frowned and attempted to elbow Kiba who barely avoided her jab. “Enough about Kankuro. Let’s just focus on the mission now, okay you two?”

Both Kiba and Kyra nodded. Kiba pressed forward and new spring to his step that Kyra noticed instantly. She smiled as she watched Nino and Kiba banter about one subject or another. She wasn't sure if Nino's answer was completely due to wanting to keep her relationship with Kankuro the same or if it had something to do with the change of character of another boy that she had begun to take a liking for. All Kyra was certain was that as she watched the two in front of her she could feel the cogs beginning to turn. Cogs for what, she wasn't sure, but she knew she wanted to stick around to see.

\- - - - -

The sun was beginning to reach its peak as the small group climbed into a ledge half way up the mountain just south west of Iwa, pulling their dogs up with them. Exhausted and out of breath the three collapsed, trying to catch their breath. What they thought would be a decent hike that morning at sunrise quickly turned into a labor intensive climb. While Kyra could have easily made it up the mountain herself due to her ability to transform into a leopard, the other two would have had to climb the old fashioned way. Both having to help their K-9s up the periodically near vertical sheet of rock. By the time they were too tired to keep going the group had only made it a third of the way up the mountain.

Kiba looked up at the remaining portion of the mountain. Breaths coming in quick gasps. “How much farther up do you think this...hermit, is?”

Nino and Kyra looked up to where Kiba was looking.

“Hopefully not much farther. If they're too far up there won't be enough oxygen to survive,” Nino said.

“I could run up and see if I can find any sign of them,” Kyra suggested. “It'll be a lot easier for me if I transform. I'd be up and back in no time.”

Kiba and Nino shared a look. Coming to a silent agreement they turned back to Kyra and nodded.

“Be careful. If anything seems off come back and we'll all head up together,” Nino said.

Kyra nodded. Within a blink she transformed, her gold and black spotted body seemed to glitter in the heightening sunlight. Stretching, the leopard shook out the tension built in her muscles, as if she hadn't been in this form for a while. Looking up at the mountain she located a nub of rock that was big enough for her to land on. Crouching, she tensed her rear leg muscles tensed, as she judged the power needed to make it. Then, with a tremendous leap she flew into the air, hitting her mark with perfect precision and was off. Leaping from one rock to another as if she wasn't climbing up the mountain that had just minutes before given her trouble in her human form.

Nino and Kiba watched Kyra go in silence. The figure of their friend's feline form quickly shrinking the higher she went. Kiba let out a low whistle. Impressed.

“I didn't know she could do that.”

“It's been a while since she's felt the need to transform. I guess she wants to get off this mountain just as much as we do,” Nino said, joking. “Usually when she transforms it's never a good sign. For the enemy.”

Kiba let out a snort. “It's never a good idea to cross an angry cat. We'd know, right Akamaru?”

Akamaru barked in agreement causing Nino to roll her eyes. A small smile on her lips.

Seconds turned to minutes which turned to half and hour and quickly approached an hour. The sun was quickly making its way over the two team member's head with no sign of Kyra's return. Worry began to creep into Nino's chest. With how fast Kyra took off up the mountain Nino assumed that her teammate would have been back by now. The two continued to watch the higher areas of the mountain hoping to spot a glimpse of the golden fur that belonged to their teammate. Another quarter of an hour went by before Piper barked, eyes focused on the left side of the mountain. Nino and Kiba stood and focused their attention where the small dog was staring. In the distance the saw Kyra hopping from rock to rock towards them. Landing on the ledge she morphed back, flipping her hair over her shoulder to rest on her back.

“Took you long enough,” Kiba said, folding his arms.

“Sorry. It took me some time to find where the hermit was located. The higher I went the less it seemed that they were living on this mountain at all.” Kyra explained. “I had to make my way to the other side of the mountain before I saw any signs of them.”

“So, they're on the mountain?” Nino asked.

Kyra nodded. “Yes, but unfortunately they are on the other side. We're going to have to make our way back down and walk around the mountain and climb back up.”

Nino and Kiba groaned.

“Don't worry! There's actually a path that leads to where they live! It seems like many people visit the hermit. Which is funny, because they must have become a hermit to get away from people,” Kyra said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Either way, it means getting these fatties,” Kiba said, gesturing at Max and Akamaru. “Back down the mountain.”

Kyra apologized as her friends prepped their dogs for descent. What they thought would take only half a day's journey ended up taking the almost the whole day as they climbed the final steps to a small gave. Sweaty, dirt cover, and exhausted, well, at least two of them were, the trio reached their destination. A small cave opening greeted them and with it a small, frail figure covered with a thin tunic. Approaching the figure looked up, slit like eyes studied the group curiously. When they came to a stop the hermit looked at Kyra.

“So it would seem you have finally decided to approach me my feline friend.”

Kyra jumped, startled at the sudden comment. “How? What do you mean?”

“You were the leopard from earlier, correct?” The hermit asked, standing.

Kyra nodded slowly. “Yes, but I didn't think you had seen me. I mean, how did you know?”

“When you choose to live away from civilization you learn a thing or two about sensing others chakras. Yours and the leopards are one in the same,” the hermit stated.

“Wouldn't that make you a sage or something instead of a hermit then? If you're up here in this mountain to 'become one with nature'.” Kiba asked.

“Eutierria or “becoming one with nature” does not have a single title towards it. I do think myself a person full of wisdom like a sage. When I first left civilization it was for the sole purpose of distancing myself from society. It wasn't until later that I decided to focus myself on becoming closer with nature. Hermits do not always have to live in solitude for a higher purpose,” the hermit explained. Turning to Kiba they gave a toothless grin. “Besides, hermit has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?”

“Uhh, yeah, sure,” Kiba said, very uncomfortable with the hermit's scrutinizing stare on him.

The hermit then turned to Nino. “I have been in contact with your Lady Hokage and she as requested that when the 'two idiot girls and the boy with fang tattoos' arrive that I give you a package. Give me a moment and I will retrieve it for you.”

The hermit turned and disappeared into their cave. Nino leaned over to Kyra and whispered, “Of course Tsunade insults us to people we don't know.”

“At least we know she likes Kiba. He was just 'the boy with fang tattoos',” Kyra said.

The hermit returned shortly carrying a large package and with it a slip of paper. Stopping in front of Kiba they said, “I believe that you would be the best to carry this one. It is a bit heavy.”

“Don't worry, if you're able to carry it I'm sure I'll be fine,” Kiba said, holding his hands out. The skin around the hermit's eyes crinkled as the handed the package off with a smile. Kiba's legs buckled under the weight as the package landed in his arms with weight he wasn't expecting. Catching himself he straighten his back, arms firmly around the package. He watched the hermit approach the girls, shock etched in his expression.

“This note is to your next location. I have not looked at it, but I have a feeling that it would be wise to leave as soon as possible. You have a deadline to meet if I'm not mistaken.”

Nino nodded as Kyra took the note and opened it. Nino and Kiba gathered behind to look at the note.

“'Make your way to Kirigakure and visit the Mizukage. She has your final parcel'.”

“Kirigakure!” Nino exclaimed. “That's past Konoha! We should have started there instead of going to Suna first.”

“Now the deadline makes sense. She's testing us!” Kyra said, folding the paper back up. We have a week and a day to get to Kirigakure and then back to Suna.”

The hermit hummed. “You are definitely pressed for time then if that's all the time you have left. Maybe if you hadn't dawdled in Suna you'd have plenty of time.”

The three teens looked at the hermit, eyes wide.

“But, the past is the past. It seems you are in need of a place to stay and a warm bath for a couple of you. Iwa has a small pleasant hot springs. If you hurry you should be able to make it down to the mountain and to the springs before dark. But, you must make sure you're on your way bright and early in the morning to make you deadline,” The hermit said, turning. Slowly they made their way back to the cave. “Good luck, and do visit again. This has been an enjoyable time.”

Looking back at the note in Kyra's hand the three then turned and looked at the Hidden Rock Village below them. Lights beginning to twinkle into existence as the sun started to slide behind the mountains.

 


	8. 07: Night in Iwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes it to Iwa and spend the night at a hot springs because you need those in every good RP. ;) Kiba tries to be a good teammate, towels slip, things are seen. Oh the joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than I had planned on. It was supposed to be a filler chapter as I figured out how to incorporate everything that happens in the original RP between the hermit and the Mist Village. I just like writing for Kiba, okay?

“I’m sorry, but we only have one room left for the night.”

The weary ninja trio had arrived in Iwagakure as the final rays of sunlight slipped behind the monstrous sheet of rock that held the village. Wandering the streets of the rock village and marveling at how the villager’s ancestors were able to make such intricate buildings straight out of the mountain the three found themselves lost. Asking for directions from an elderly woman who was making her way home from her children’s house the three eventually found themselves outside of the hot springs that the hermit had mentioned. The building was made of stone as the rest of the village but seemed to radiate more heat and seemed lighter than surrounding buildings. It may have had something to do with the hot springs behind the building. The steam slowly spiraled into the night sky, framing the building in the sparkling mist.

Entering the building the found the receptionist sat behind a simple desk. Before they asked for a room the spoke, leaving the three of them surprised.

“That’s great. That’s what we were about to ask for,” Kyra said, smiling. Turning from her friends she faced the receptionist.

“I’m sorry I guess you didn’t hear me correctly. We only have one room and there’s three of you,” The receptionist repeated. Kyra and Nino nodded, as Kiba folded his arms.

“It’ll be a tight fit, but if you’re sure we’ll bring up an extra futon for the room. If you get uncomfortable we’ll figure out where one of you can stay,” The receptionist said. Giving a quick glance at Kiba the receptionist grabbed a key and beckoned for the small troupe to follow her. Stopping in front of a door she turned around. “I’m assuming you will be using the hot springs as well. If you go straight down this hall and to the left are the entrances. The woman’s entrance is on the right, the men’s is on the left. Don’t try to sneak into one side or the other. If we find out you do and the other patron’s visits are disrupted we will unfortunately have to ask you to leave. Everything you will need for the hot springs is in the wardrobe in the room. Please enjoy your stay.”

Thanking the receptionist the three teens entered the room and let their luggage fall to the floor. The girls sank to the floor as Kiba stared after the receptionist, a frown on his face. Turning to the girls he spoke.

“What was her problem? She kept talking like I was going to be an issue. Did you see the look she gave me?”

Nino shrugged as Kyra spoke, “Maybe they’ve had issues with men here before?”

“That doesn’t give her the right to assume I’m going to be one of them,” Kiba said. Dropping to the floor he began taking off his gear. The girls followed suit. It wasn’t much longer until the three were settled; gear and bags were by the wall out of the way as the small team sat on the floor in a circle.

“So, tomorrow, when should we leave?” Kyra asked, looked at Kiba and Nino. Kiba shrugged and turned to the brunette.

“Considering how much time it’ll take to get to the Mist Village it would be wise for us to leave at the earliest signs of dawn,” Nino said, running a hand through her hair. “If we want to have any chance of getting the package from the Mizukage and any other possible packages after her we can’t afford to waste any time.”

Kyra nodded. “So, we go to bed, wake up early, and be on our way before anyone else wakes up.”

“Sounds like plan,” Kiba said. Stretching out so he lay on the ground, Kiba used his arm to prop up his head. “Have you wondered what is on those packages that Tsunade has been having us collect for her?”

“Knowing Tsunade and the missions she has sent us on recently it’s probably something to do with alcohol,” Kyra huffed.

Nino nodded in agreement. “Unless we want to lose our jobs we should probably not open the packages.”

Kyra and Kiba nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.

“There is one thing I want to do and that’s take a bath,” Nino said. Standing she went to the wardrobe the receptionist mentioned and pulled out a small basket full of bathing supplies.

Kyra hopped up, “I’ll join you! It’s been a long time since I’ve enjoyed a nice soak in a hot springs.”

Nino smiled and turned to Kiba. “We’ll meet up later once we’re done. It might be a good idea if you took a bath as well. Who knows the next time we’ll have a chance before the mission is over.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Kiba said, waving as the girls exited the room.

The door clicked shut behind them leaving Kiba in silence. Frowning, Kiba mulled over the way the receptionist had treated him when they arrived, like she assumed he would peek on girls while they were bathing. If he had even considered it his mom and sister would have his hide. Tsume would have even more than just his hide if he was being honest with himself. Rolling onto his back Kiba stretched. Staring at the ceiling he became aware of how dirty he actually was. Letting out a sigh he pushed himself to his feet. Kiba grabbed a basket from the wardrobe Nino and Kyra used, noticing how feminine the supplies seemed. Shrugging the observation off Kiba made his way to the men’s hot springs. Practically peeling his clothes off as soon as he entered the changing room he was glad to replace is dirty outfit for the towel that was provided. After wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, Kiba found a safe place to set his clothes aside. Exiting the small changing room he was met with an open air bath. The cobblestone practically shone in the moonlight, covered in water caused by the continuous steam. Bamboo shoots surrounded the pool nestled tightly together to protect the tenants from potential prying eyes from anyone passing by. On the far right side of the enclosed space was a tall wooden fence. From the other side Kiba recognized the swirling spirals of steam making their way to the sky, the women’s bath.

Approaching the side of the pool Kiba untied his towel and deposited it at the edge of the pool. Far enough away that it wouldn’t fall in, but close enough that he could grab it quickly if necessary. Easing himself into the warm water Kiba felt his muscles begin to relax. The silence of the night around him, the warmth of the steam mixed with the coolness of the air creating a calming atmosphere. Succumbing to the calm Kiba let his mind wander, from the current state of their mission, to their time in Suna, his feelings for Nino, the friendship she has with Kankuro, the growing relationship between Kyra and Gaara. He let the thoughts swirl, not one thought staying more than a minute before another took its place.

Kiba felt himself slipping into a light doze, completely relaxed in his current state, a murmur from nearby slowly brought Kiba from his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he straightened up and looked around. Finding that he was still alone he slid into the water once again. Before he relaxed he voice from before spoke again, this time a little louder. Inching his way through the pool he got closer to the source of the voice. The words becoming clearer the closer he got.

“Oh-ho! What fine young specimens! We haven’t had girls this young here in a long time!”

Kiba’s brow furrowed.

“Yes, that’s good put those towels aside so I can see you better. Perfect~”

Turning back Kiba got out of the pool and loosely wrapped the towel around his waist. Quickly making his way around the pool he heard the voice talking again.

“Yes, oh yes! The blonde, so slender and fair. Her skin, completely free of blemishes, it perfectly complements her bright eyes and lightness of her hair, but the brunette. Her supple body, has a bit more meat on her bones, but it accentuates her curves so nicely. Oh, how I would love to get my hands on those gazongas. The blonde though, she seems to have bigger ones.”

The closer Kiba got to the source of the voice the clearer the target of the speaker’s heated affections was.

“Oh~ Yes my beauties, turn this way. Give me that full view of your beautiful bodies!”

Rounding a corner the source of the voice was in full view. Crouched on the ground peering through what Kiba could only assume was a hole in the fence was an old man. Gray, receding hair sat atop of the man’s head. Scrawny body shaking in excitement the more the girls unknowingly showed of their bodies. His own towel loosely in place as steam from his own body heat caused from the view in front of him seemed to roll off his body.

Unable to hold himself back Kiba shouted as he picked up his pace. Barely registering to hold his towel in place. “Oi! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

The old man jumped in surprise, but didn’t tear his way from the hole in the wall. “I’m enjoying the view, that’s all. No use in giving a poor old man a heart-attack now is there?”

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll back away from that fence old man,” Kiba growled.

“There ain’t no way I’m going to give this view up to a spry young man. You’ve got plenty of time left if your life. I could be dead by tomorrow,” the old man said, eyes widening as one of the girls moved to a perfect angle. Chuckling he got his face closer to the hole. “Yes, yes that’s more like it. That brunette definitely has the better set. That blonde’s skin though. It must be smooth to touch.”

“That’s it!” Kiba yelled. Reaching out he grabbed the old man by the shoulder, yanking him away from the fence. The shout was loud enough to grab the girl’s attention from across the fence.

“Kiba? Is everything alright?” Nino called, the sound of water splashing indicating that she had left the pool of water.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Kiba said, hiding the growl in his voice as he glared down at the struggling old man in his grasp. “I just found a rat is all.”

“A rat!” Kyra cried. “There’s rodents here?”

“No, no not—“ Kiba started. He sighed and began dragging the old man away. As soon as he got a few steps away from the fence the old man started putting up a fight.

“I was not done! How dare you take me away from what is likely the last show of my days!”

“Kiba, are you sure you’re okay? Who is that with you?” Nino asked voice closer to the fence.

“Yes, everything is fine. I’m just taking this other patron back to the locker rooms. Poor guy passed out on the hot springs. He’s delusional from being on the water too long. Spouting nonsense,” Kiba said, dragging the man towards the building.

“Let me go!” The man cried. Twisting his body just enough he shot his arm forward landing a solid punch on Kiba’s face.

Crying out in surprise and pain Kiba let go of the man, stumbling backwards. Gathering his bearings he shot a glare at the man who was scrambling back towards the fence. “Why you—“

“Kiba, we’re coming over there if you don’t tell us what’s going on,” Kyra called.

“Please, come join us! I would love to see you two up close and personal,” the old man said, nimbly dodging Kiba, who had lunged at him causing Kiba to land face first in the face. The loud thud and low groan were enough of a welcome for the girls to pop their heads over the fence, their shoulders barely showing over the wood.

“Kiba—“ Nino started looking down.

The girls were met with the sight of the old, scrawny man staring back at them, the wide grin on his face giving away all the intentions that he had for them if they came over the fence. Kiba, was stumbling to his feet, hand over his nose, manhood in plain view. His towel was forgotten when the old man had punched him in the face. Following the old man’s gaze he met the wide eyes of Nino and Kyra. Kiba felt his face heat up, as he quickly tried to locate his towel only to find it a few yards away.

“Sorry! We thought you still had your towel on!” Kyra squeaked, ducking behind the fence again.

Shaking her head, Nino struggled out of her shock. Pointedly kept her eyes away from Kiba’s direction she spoke. “W-we’ll go get the receptionist to help you with him. See you when you’re done!”

Nino disappeared behind the fence, face as bright red as Kiba’s felt. Kiba groaned and ran his hand down in face. Here he thought the night would go smoothly. A dip in the hot springs wasn’t supposed to turn into him showing his female teammates everything he had to offer plus more because a perverted old man had decided to spy on them. There was a week left of the mission, and that wasn’t even thinking about how the girls would react back in the room.

Kiba had just retrieved his towel and wrapped it around himself when the receptionist and a man entered the hot springs. The man picked up the elder while the receptionist started lecturing him, saying things similar to, ‘I told you before.’ ‘You’re not allowed here.’ ‘If you come again I’ll have you arrested.’ ‘This is why we’re losing business.’ Before the left the hot springs she turned around and apologized to Kiba. She informed him that the extra futon has been delivered to the room and that his clothes where washed while he was in the springs. Kiba thanked her and promptly changed. He made his way to the room, dragging his feet. The last thing he wanted was to face the girls after that horrendous encounter.

Reaching the room he was met with the empty room and three futons set up on the floor with barely any space between them. Claiming the one farthest from the door he crawled under the covers and covered his head, hoping that he’d be asleep before the girls showed up. His hopes were shattered when he heard the door open and the girls shuffle in. Staying silent and listened to them as they settled and one of them slide into the futon next to him. Hoping they thought he was asleep he relaxed, but jumped when he was addressed.

“Kiba? Are you okay?” Nino asked from right behind him.

Kiba remained silent, debating whether or not to speak. Sighing he rolled over and looked up at Nino. “We’ve got an early morning tomorrow, right? We best be getting some sleep.”

Kiba watched as Nino exchanged a quick glance with Kyra before nodding and lying down. “You’re right. See you in the morning.”

Rolling back on his side Kiba stared at the wall. If it had been any other couple of girls he probably would have owned them seeing him naked. Considering one was his friend and the other was the object of his affections I couldn’t have been any worse. Closing his eyes he could practically hear his mom laughing in the background. If she ever found out about this he knew she wouldn’t let him live it down. That was his last thought before he slipped into a fitful sleep.

 


End file.
